


Urban Legends

by JSchwartz413



Series: God Damnit, Courfeyrac [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Urban Legends, really stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSchwartz413/pseuds/JSchwartz413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac loves urban legends. There was something about them that just made him itch with excitement. Maybe it was the fact that the world seemed like a more exciting place when it was shrouded in mystery. The fact that Courf knew the secrets behind them, it made him feel a little badass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Courfeyrac loves urban legends. There was something about them that just made him itch with excitement. Maybe it was the fact that the world seemed like a more exciting place when it was shrouded in mystery. The fact that Courf knew the secrets behind them, it made him feel a little badass.

Whatever the reason was, urban legends excited Courfeyrac. He would spend hours on the internet or in the library researching them, using almost every bit of his free time studying urban lore.

The rest of the Amis usually put up with his antics, since he wasn’t exactly hurting anyone. That didn’t stop it from being the least bit annoying.

“‘Ferre!” Courfeyrac shouted from the kitchen table of their shared apartment, “‘Ferre! Combeferre! Come quick! Look at this!”

Combeferre had been studying in his room when the excited, shrill yells of Courfeyrac penetrated his quiet sanctuary. Living with the man-child for almost a year now, he had gotten mostly used to his burst of energy and finding even the most ridiculous things exciting. So he didn’t think anything of it, and tried to continue with his studying.

Courfeyrac’s calls didn’t stop though, so Combeferre acquiesced and left his comfortable position on his bed. He opened his door and peered his head outside. Courfeyrac was jumping excitedly in his seat and motioned for Combeferre to come over. He sighed, and lazily trudged over, looking to see what had his roommate so excited.

“Mothman?” the philosophy student asked with a perplexed expression, “Is this another urban legend?”

“No, ‘Ferre! Mothman is real!” Courfeyrac protested, “He’s all over the internet, man! They can’t put anything on the internet that isn’t true!”

Snorting, Combeferre straightened and rolled his eyes, “That’s one of the most ignorant things I’ve ever heard you say, Courf. He isn’t real.”

He started to walk away, but Courfeyrac grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, “No seriously, look at all of these pictures!” He started scrolling through the webpage, pointing out pictures that were mostly black, and had a darker human-sized shape in the backgrounds.

“See! He is real!” Courfeyrac proclaimed proudly and crossed his arms, “There is photographical evidence that he’s real.”

Combeferre clucked his tongue at his friend, and pushed his wire-rimmed lenses further up on his nose, “It’s photoshop, Courf.” he explained, “Or some guy dressed in a costume. Trust me.”  
“No, you don’t understand!” The shorter boy protested, “Mothman is real! And now that you said he isn’t he’s going to come! And when Mothman comes, he fucks shit up! Big time!”

Sighing, Combeferre shut Courfeyrac’s laptop, ignoring his whine of protest, “It’s a movie, Courf.” he sighed, “So obviously it isn’t real. Go watch it, and maybe you’ll get over your crazy obsession.”

Courfeyrac stood defiantly, and the chair fell back, “You know what, ‘Ferre? Maybe I will watch the movie!” he threw his hands up in the air, “And then I’ll prove to you that Mothman is real, and you’ll have to admit that I was right and you were wrong!”

The curly-haired boy stormed past the philosopher into his room, and slammed the door. Combeferre sighed and retreated back into his own room. He wasn’t really concerned with Courfeyrac. He changed hobbies as often as Grantaire got drunk. He was convinced this would blow over just as quick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I hope it's worth the read! we

Combeferre was wrong though. Two weeks into this pointless obsession, and it was still going strong. Now not only was Courfeyrac investing all his free time into the legend, but he decided to involve the rest of the Amis as well. Jehan didn’t seem to mind as much as the rest of them did, but even he was starting to get a little irritated by his boyfriend.

It was a Sunday night, and Courfeyrac had Marius, Eponine, Grantaire, and, surprisingly, Enjolras in the living room of his apartment. Combeferre was in his room trying to study.

“Alright, so I found this abandoned warehouse by the interstate-” Courfeyrac began, but Eponine cut him off.

“Courf, why the hell do you need us to come with you on this stupid stakeout?” she asked snappishly.

Marius nodded like a bobblehead, “Yeah, I have a test in the morning I need to study for. I don’t want to be up too late looking for something that doesn’t exist.”

“But Mothman does exist!” Courfeyrac protested, and, “There’s been sightings of him from all around the world! It’s all over the internet! He has to be real!”

Enjolras rubbed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, “Courfeyrac, just give up on this stupid obsession. It’s been two weeks.”

Courfeyrac pouted his lip and crossed his arms, “You guys never believe me when it comes to this sort of thing.” he whined, “Grantaire, you believe me, right?”

Grantaire’s eyes peeked over the top of his beer and she shrugged, “It’s possible he does, but I doubt it.”

“Fine!” Courfeyrac snapped, “I’ll go out and prove to you that he’s real!”

The messy haired man grabbed his keys off of the coffee table and stormed out the door. No one looked concerned besides Marius, who only sat up straighter.

“Should we go after him?” the freckled boy asked, “I mean, just to make sure he won’t hurt himself?”

Grantaire took a swig from his beer and sighed, “He’ll be fine. I’m just worried if he’ll never give up on this stupid idea of Mothman.”

“Maybe he won’t have to.” Eponine said with a wicked grin, “If we can show him Mothman, maybe he’ll give up.”

The others looked confused, and Eponine stood up excitedly to explain.

“We could get a Mothman, have Courf stumble upon us, and BAM! He’ll be cured!”

Enjolras nodded appreciatively, “That sounds like a pretty good idea.” he said, “It’s a win-win. No more pointless nights out, and Courf will be appeased.”

“But I thought Mothman wasn’t real?” Marius asked, confused as ever, “I mean, how are we going to show him Mothman if there’s no such thing?”

Grantaire and Eponine were already outside making phone calls, and Enjolras went into Combeferre’s room to alert him of their plans. Marius sat on the couch, befuzzled.

“Guys?” he called worriedly, “Guys? I thought Mothman wasn’t real!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks for all the people that read this, it means a lot. (Especially since it's the stupidest thing ever written)  
> I love comments and reviews and they really encourage me to keep writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, sorry I haven't updated in forever! I hope that this is worth the wait! Enjoy the execution of the so-called flawless plan!

Joly stood in the middle of the living room, wringing his hands, “Are you sure that this’ll work?” he asked.

Feuilly shrugged, “Maybe. If we get someone willing enough to squeeze into that costume.”

“I’ll do it!” Cosette volunteered and jumped up from her spot on Marius’s lap.

The freckled boy grabbed her hand and shook his head so violently, Enjolras thought it would fall off. Cosette sighed in exasperation at the boy’s overprotectiveness, and Bahorel offered to take her place instead.

“You won’t fit into the costume, idiot.” Eponine laughed.

He glared at her, “Well then why don’t we buy a bigger costume, huh?”

“Because we already bought this one!”

Grantaire covered his mouth to stifle his laughter, and Eponine and Bahorel swiveled their heads to glare at him.

Bossuet spoke up, “I can wear it, I guess?”

The rest of the Amis turned to look at them, and murmured their consent to the offer. Cosette still looked a bit put out to her lack of participation in the escapade, but they group all reached a general consensus nonetheless.

Bossuet put on the giant costume resembling Mothman, and the group led him outside of the apartment complex that they were occupying. They helped him into a large tree by a streetlight, and Combeferre pulled out his cellphone to call Courfeyrac.

“Hey, come back home, alright? ….... Yeah, yeah. We’re sorry we doubted you...... Just.. St-...”

Enjolras pried the phone from Combeferre’s hand and held it up to his ear, “Just come back to the apartment, okay?” And hung up. 

“And now we wait.” their golden-haired leader said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the short update! I promise to have a longer one posted soon, this one was just a filler. The epic conclusion will soon commence.  
> This story is now part of a larger fic series titled "God Damnit Courfeyrac". I'll post more Courfeyrac centered shenanigans after I'm through with this story. Number 2 is already in the works!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading this! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please leave comments and suggestions if it isn't too much of a hassle. Thanks, and bye!


End file.
